Field effect transistors (FETs) are included in semiconductor chips of a vast variety of semiconductor device applications. For example, in motor drivers, DC-converters and rectifiers, FETs are used as semiconductor switches in half-bridge configuration including a low-side switch and a high-side switch. In view of further developments of these applications, there is a need for increasing the integration level while ensuring appropriate device characteristics.